To whom ever this concerns
by myuthenekogal
Summary: A letter has Romano so it's t


Letters to who wants to read it

Im happy with the result and I don't own hetalia! Romano = swears ok?

* * *

Lovino Vargas sighed and started to write a letter he went with what he thought of so it was random and weird. At least he thought that.

What he wrote in the end even using a fake name.

LOVINO pov

To who reads this,

I am Romano. I wonder why life exists? Does my life matter even just a tinny bit? Is my life a sparkler bright but short? I don't know. Well whom ever reads this just burn it ok?

From,

Romano

I sigh my life is just so... What word can I use... Not good, non productive, um not useful. Whatever now I am just here and, I am putting this letter out to the wind. This letter is just like a bird in the sky flying away but, will the bird fly far?

I sure hope so...

"FRATELLO" I heard an annoying boy that goes by the name feliciano say.

"Fuck off feli!" I said in reply

Now let me get this straight. I don't hate what you Americans call my brother but, he can be a handful and real annoying so, I just keep away. He is even favored by everyone. It's always feli this feli that UGH. I have even been mistaken for the kid! He even has a fucken BOY FRIEND!

I'm not jealous! But, why is he so dam lucky?! He will be protected and shit.

I just run out and say "hey tell nono I will be back!"

I enjoy walks like this it's so calming. All the colours pop out. Even in the centre of the town they do but, i am not at the centre of town. I am in the forest. The shades of green and grey. Why do I like it here. Well, it's a long story but to sum it up

It all started 5 years ago when I was 9. We had moved to America for some reason. I was just trying to get away so I ran into the forest but, I had found this nice place. It was a clearing that just seemed to calm me down. It has been my favourite place ever since.

I just walk to and from places so what's the rush? That is what I wonder as I hold a leaf in my hand. It's texture just is so smooth yet veins are all over the back. I can tell it fell recently because of its green colour. I realise as the sun sets I need to get home. So that's what I do.

I miss the days in Italy but, America is ok. I get lost in my thought and realise I'm home. So I go and sleep. I wonder will tomorrow will be better.

I wake up go through everything. In all honesty it's boring. I remember one kid from Spain that moved to Italy when I was younger. I have long forgotten what he looks like but let's push that aside.

I have my first period free so, I go to the library. I take out a book and read silently but, after a bit I notice this boy looking at me so, I confront him.

"Oi, you, Come here!"

He comes over.

(Something seems familiar about him...)

"What's your name mine is Antonio" he says

(Why does that seem so familiar)

"Lovino Vargas" I say

"Where you from?" He says.

(I don't know maybe...)

"Italy" I say

"I was in Italy for awhile but, I'm originally from Spain." He says.

(That sounds so familiar)

we just stare and wait one not daring to move as, if we are under a spell. Then the last moment it breaks and shatters into a million pieces. but why? Ugh.

I hurry of to my next class.

I don't know what got into me at the library but, I did not like it but, he still comes to the library the next day. He has the same free period as me... Fuck. Well whatever. But he just seems so familiar but, I can't place my finger on it.

Its just me being meddlesome but, I kinda want to know more about him.

no I am no love sap!

I do what I do good. I draw but, I use my good pad of paper. I've had it since I was In Italy. I never used it in America. When I open it up to the first page I see the boy that was watching me? Wait what! That's not... Or is it? I wonder? And as soon as I look up I see a face looking at the page. He looks kind of spaced out but, no way he is Antonio, my childhood friend.

sometimes I never understand myself. But after that day I soon see he is in all of my classes. How did I miss that it was so fucken... Ugh. At least he doesn't say ve. That would not be fun. He seems to be staring at me. Wow I realised I was looking at him too. What has gotten into me these days? I Lovino Vargas was looking at someone. Now I have heard it all. What was he even doing looking at me. I'm not a trophy.

"hey you!" I say.

"um, hi." He says. It's too awkward in this atmosphere so I decide to drag him to the library.

"Antonio, you remember Lovino aka lovi." I say as plain as day. Then I watch his face light up as, he realises who I am.

"oh my god, lovi that's you. I can't believe it. Well I kinda knew it in the back of my mind but, I could never confirm it. This is so great we can sing song..." He says before I interrupt him.

"slow down tomato." I say.

do you remember when we were young I said I would propose to you." He said.

"yes." I say hesitantly.

"will you go out with me." He says seriously.

i laugh at his serious face and somehow manage to say yes. Then he shows me something and mentioned my nickname Romano. He got my letter I had sent. I was shocked just stunned. This could not be true. He received my letter. He did?! He just hugs me. not that I did not mind it but, it was warm and I liked it. His strong arms hugging me tightly repeating that my life matters.

i went to sleep well that night. For tomorrow, I get to see him again. To whom ever this concerns.

from Romano-


End file.
